helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ruf der Wildnis
Meine erste Geschichte hier, sozusagen mein Eintreffen in dieser Welt... ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Erstes Kapitel: Auf Safari "Oh Atlah-nas, halt doch mal bitte Sunrise, ich muss diese Gazellen fotografieren!" Oh Atlanas, dann halt sie... meine Fresse, wann war dieser Wahnsinn hier endlich zu Ende?! Vor dem Sonnenuntergang sicher nicht, und das rückte sein ersehntes kühles Bier nur in noch weitere Ferne... dabei war die Savanne schon endlos genug, und seit fast einer Woche gurkten sie hier schon mit diesen Rostlauben von Jeeps durch die Serengeti und guckten sich wilde Tiere an - als wäre das nicht schön öde genug musste auch noch jedes Viech einzeln von allen Seiten unter Blitzlichtgewitter genommen werden, und selbstverständlich war die Truppe, die sonst nur aus Senioren siebzig plus bestand, nicht bereit auch nur einen Teilnehmer daheim in der Lodge zu lassen geschweige denn mal einen Tag zu entspannen: "Das hier ist Entspannung genug!" Seinem kleinen Töchterchen tat dieser Affenhitze wahrscheinlich noch weniger gut als ihm selbst, aber gegen Sunsets gute Laune kam und wollte er nicht ankommen... so galt die Devise: Aushalten und tief durchatmen, auch dieser Urlaub würde eines herrlichen Tages vorbei sein! "Schatz, du ziehst ein Gesicht, als hättest du schlechte Laune - was hast du denn?" "Gar nix." "Och Atlanas, mir kannst du es doch ruhig verraten, ich werde es schon keinem Löwen flüstern!" "Sunset, ich bin nicht in Stimmung dazu, ich..." "AHHH, ZU HILFE!!!" --- Ihr Fahrer hieß Karabo und trat sofort voll aufs Gaspedal: "Das gekommen von Hodari, wir nachsehen!" Um drei Büsche ging es mit Karacho, dann Vollbremsung vor einem großen stinkenden Haufen: "Oh nein, ein totes ubhejani owabe abonakala!" "Ein Nashorn?!", schnappte ein alter Herr nach Luft, "lassen Sie mich sehen!" Die ganze Truppe scharte sich um das verwesende Tier, dessen Gestank kaum zu ertragen war, und der gruppenführende Ranger traf als Letzter ein: "Was ist hier... das darf doch nicht wahr sein, diese Schweine!" Zwei Engländerinnen waren schon zusammengeklappt, der Rest der Gruppe trollte sich mit den Afrikanern um ihnen beizustehen, nur der Wildhüter und die kleine Familie Shimmer blieb fassungslos stehen: "Wer tut so etwas Grausames einem wehrlosen Geschöpf an?!" "Ach, Wilderer!", schnaubte der Wildhüter, "sie kommen und wollen nur das Horn, man sieht es ja - die Tiere schlachten sie für nichts und wieder nichts ab, und dabei sind sie schon vor dem Aussterben bedroht und hier im Nationalpark... wir sind so machtlos, und die Regierung kann uns nicht mehr Polizisten und Soldaten schicken, es sind schon so viele, aber diese Hurensöhne sind immer einen Schritt voraus, die verstehen ihr Handwerk!" "Kann man nicht Zäune bauen oder...?" "Völlig ausgeschlossen - was man bräuchte wäre eine kleine Armee, die diesen Wahnsinn beendet, und mit ihm diese Kerle zur Strecke bringt... aber da kenne ich leider keine." Atlanas warf seiner Freundin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und die verstand sofort: "Guter Mann, wir..." "Mbene ist mein Name." "Mbene, wir können vielleicht helfen!" "Sie?! Wie wollen Sie uns helfen?!" "Das werden Sie sehen - vielleicht schon morgen!" "Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt!" "Das dürfen Sie auch sein... und jetzt sollten wir zurück zum Hotel, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns!" "Gehen Sie schonmal, ich muss das hier noch dokumentieren." "Bis nachher!" "Ja, bis dann." --- Auf der Rückfahrt sprach niemand ein Wort, alle gedachten den toten Tieren, diesen sinnlosen Morden... Menschen sind schon Iditoten!, grübelte Atlanas vor sich hin, aber dagegen kenne ich ein Mittel! --- In der Nacht "Atlanas ruft Robert, Robert hörst du mich?!" "Laut und deutlich, was gibt's?" "Ne janze Menge, und nicht grade Schönes..." "Nicht? - Aber ich denke ihr macht Urlaub in..." "Ja, schon, und geht so - nee, ich meine da was anderes... also, hier bei uns..." "Verstehe, ich kümmer mich drum - morgen früh erwarten wir euch, alles klar?" "Jo, und lasst euch freien Lauf was diese Arschlöcher angeht - die haben nichts besseres verdient!" "Machen wir - und aus!" "Ja, over." --- Später in der Nacht "Abaqalekisiwe, habt ihr endlich alles?!" "Ja, Entschuldigung..." "Beeilt euch gefälligst, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!" Die vier Männer verschmolzen mit der Nacht, vor ihnen lag ein langer Fußmarsch, aber er würde sich lohnen... durch ein frisches Loch im Zaun traten sie auf das Gelände des Reservats, bewegten sich nur knapp über dem Boden, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten - die Nashörner. Unter diesen war noch ein schönes Exemplar, auf dass der eine sein Gewehr anlegte und entsicherte: "Jetzt schön still halten..." "Allerdings!" WATSCH! --- "SNIPER!!!" "Nicht nur der, Arschloch!" Keiner der drei Überlebenden schaffte es mehr um Hilfe zu schreien... die Nashörner störte es wenig, sie genossen weiter ihr Gras. --- Nächster Morgen, vor der Lodge Als Sunset die Treppe hinunter kam herrschte in der Lobby eine Aufruhr - alle Safariteilnehmer waren schon da... und kamen nicht raus! "Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, da draußen liegen von den Hyjänen zerfledderte Leichen, deren Anblick wir ihnen ersparen wollen!" "Aber wir wollen die Tiere sehen, Hyjänen haben wir so selten gesehen!" Die spinnen doch, die Menschen!, dachte die goldene Prinzessin kopfschüttelnd bei sich und holte sich lieber erstmal einen Kaffee, aber immerhin hatten die Ziegen ganze Arbeit geleistet! --- Zweites Kapitel: Im Busch Wenig später brachte ein Jeep die Wildhüter und Arbeiter samt Atlanas zu der Stelle, an der gestern geschossen worden war - und wie zu erwarten hatte es Robert vorgezogen, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben: "Na sieh mal einer an, da kommt ja der gestresste Urlauber!" "Och hör uff, das kannste voll abhaken hier - und ähm, sag den Ziegen mal, dass sie die Waffen runternehmen sollen, das könnte missverstanden werden..." "WOVON REDEN SIE HIER ÜBERHAUPT?!?!" "Mbene, das ist meine Armee." "Robert mein Name, angenehm!" Abend. Kriegsrat. "Und Sie haben genug Männer, um diesen Krieg zu führen?! - Die Wilderer werden sich das nicht gefallen lassen, und sie sind viele und haben genug Waffen, um halb Afrika auszulöschen!" "Da hatten wir schon schlimmere Gegner - wir sind zwar nicht so viele, mehr habe ich nicht überreden können, aber es wird schon klappen, vertrauen Sie mir!" "Dann müssen vorher die Touristen hier weg, das könnte holprig werden!" "Das auf jeden Fall, das wird holprig!" --- Während sich Ziegen und Afrikaner beim Essen kennen lernten zog Atlanas seinen Freund zur Seite: "Du sag mal, wieso seid ihr so wenig?" "Ich habe das nicht durch die Volksabstimmung bekommen, deswegen habe ich nur Freiwillige dabei - und das schaffen wir schon, nur keine Sorge!" "Die mach ich mir aber, das hier ist ein anderes Kaliber als das übliche!" "Und wenn schon, mit richtiger Munition kann man auch das schießen!" "Stimmt... na schön, ich vertraue deinem Optimismus - aber seid allzeit bereit!" "Sind wir, nur keine Sorge!" --- "Woher sind Sie eigentlich und woher kennt Herr Atlanas Sie?", wollte Mbene später wissen. "Wir sind Ex-Speznas, ein eingespieltes Team, haben unsere Ausrüstung behalten - und Atlanas ist ein guter Freund von mir." "Können wir und die Tiere auf sie zählen?" "Sicher, dafür sind wir ja hier!" "Sie helfen uns damit so sehr!" "Ach watt, nicht der Rede wert, und jetzt essen Sie lieber, bevor es noch kalt wird!" "Guter Witz hier in Afrika!" "Oh, stimmt ja, na ja, alte Gewohnheit - einen Schluck Wodka vielleicht?" "Da sage ich nicht Nein!" Und so saß man noch lange zusammen, aß und trank, sang, tanzte und war einfach nur glücklich, endlich jemanden für den Kampf gegen die Wilderei gefunden zu haben. --- In einer unbekannten Stadt, versiffte Gegend, gammeliger Bau, oberstes Stockwerk "WAS HABEN SIE?!?!" "S-sie haben sie erschossen, alle vier!" "UND WO IST DAS HORN?!?! - DIE CHINESEN WERDEN UNS KEIN GELD MEHR GEBEN, WENN WIR IHNEN NICHTS ZU LIEFERN HABEN!!! SORGT DAFÜR DASS IHR ES BEKOMMT, WENN NÖTIG MIT GEWALT, KNALLT SIE ALLE AB!!!" "J-jawohl Boss!" --- Zurück in der Wildnis Der Morgen graute, und aus weiter Ferne rollten mehrere Fahrzeuge auf den Nationalpark zu. Die Kolonne nahm einen nicht öffentlichen Weg und war außerdem nicht angemeldet, dazu keine Kennzeichen: "Da kommen sie, macht euch bereit!" Waffen waren reichlich vorhanden, unterstützende Ziegen von daheim hatten in der Nacht zwei Waggonladungen voll hergeschafft, von Makarov bis RPG war alles dabei - dennoch, man wusste nie, und deshalb trat einer der Ranger auf die Straße und stoppte das führende Fahrzeug: "Gute Morgen. Ich darf Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass..." Eine Kalaschnikow wurde aus dem Handschuhfach gerissen, er warf sich keine Sekunde zu früh zu Boden - schweres MG-42-Sperrfeuer flammte auf und zermöbelte die Front des Jeeps samt bewaffneter Insassen völlig. Mit lautem Kampfgeschrei brachen die Beschützer aus den Büschen und ballerten alles nieder, was ihnen vor die Läufe kam, die Wilderer erwiderten den Angriff, aber sie hatten keine Chance. Fünf Minuten später war das Massaker vorbei. "Biatsch!", grinste Robert und trat aus seiner Deckung hervor, "wuhu, und das war grade erst der Anfang - na los Leute, lasst uns mal ein richtig schönes Jagdfoto mit netten Trophäen machen!" Der hat Nerven!, dachte Atlanas ein lautes Lachen unterdrückend bei sich, aber das würde es werden, und wie es das würde! --- Mittagsnachrichten Das Fernsehen war voll davon, fast jeder Sender auf der Welt berichtete live, die Bilder gingen um die Welt. Sie zeigten erschossene Wilderer, Wilderer über Wilderer, aufgetürmt zu einer Pyramide des Schreckens - darum und darauf ihre stolzen Jäger, die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen diese Erinnerung für alle Zeit einzufangen. Der Spieß war umgedreht worden. Noch am gleichen Tag verließen unzählige Europäer und Amerikaner, darunter viele Berühmtheiten, ihre Urlaubsdomizile, der Nationalpark und seine Umgebung wurden komplett geräumt, der Kriegszustand ausgerufen... und die Regierung entsendete Truppen, nicht viele, aber doch. --- "Da kommen sie!" "Ruhig blieben, Leute bleibt ruhig!", ein Wagen bremste von Robert, ein Heckfenster wurde herabgelassen und ein finster dreinblickender General blaffte ihn an: "Sind Sie der Anführer dieser Rebellen?!" "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber wir sind keine Rebellen - wir kämpfen für die Tiere, für gleiches Recht für sie und uns, nicht für Macht." "Habe ich auch nie behauptet...", ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Schwarzen und selbst Mbene wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, "deswegen haben wir euch Teufelskerlen auch was mitgebracht - mit schönen Gruß von unserem Präsidenten, er schickt eine Division und Waffen für euren mutigen Krieg!" Halleluja! --- Woanders, da wo selbst in Afrika die Sonne niemals scheint "JETZT REICHT'S ENDGÜLTIG, DAS IST ZU VIEL!!! WENN SIE KRIEG WOLLEN, DANN BEKOMMEN SIE KRIEG!!!" "Boss, wie soll das gehen?!" "MEINE BRÜDER... meine Brüder werden uns unterstützen, sie alle! SIE ALLE!!!" --- Drittes Kapitel: Call of the Wild - Serengeti Warfare Atlanas konnte kaum schlafen, außerdem schnarchten die anderen viel zu laut, der Boden war außerdem sauhart und irgendwelche Mistmücken schwirrten ihm schon seit Stunden um den Kopf und raubten ihm das letzte bisschen Gehör! Grummelnd erhob er sich und wankte zum Feuer, dessen Glut noch immer vor sich her glimmte... einzig Karabo saß noch auf einem Baumstumpf und hielt Wache: "Atlanas, du nicht schlafen?" "Nicht wirklich... und du, hältst du Wache für uns?" "Ich meine Aufgabe! Was wenn sie kommen... sie kommen bald, dann werden wir Krieg haben!" "Ich weiß, aber meine Freunde sind gut, sehr gut, und eure Regierung hilft uns auch, vergiss das nicht!" "Unser Präsident ist ein guter Mann, aber andere nicht - sie nicht mögen die Tiere, sie sie sehen als Beute, als Trophäe... sie schicken Soldaten, sie viele Soldaten schicken!" "Keine Sorge, das werden wir schaffen." "Wir die Götter um Rat fragen wollen!" "Die Götter?" "Ja, sie werden uns helfen, oder sie werden uns nicht helfen!" "Und was sind das für Götter?" "Nicht Götter, ein Gott für die Tiere, ich habe gerufen!" "Soso... na dann hoffen wir mal das beste, wa?" "Jy sal ons hoor!" "Mhm." --- Zwei Tage lang geschah gar nichts, dann alles auf einmal. Es war ein kühler Morgen, und Atlanas wurde von Tautropfen auf seiner Nase geweckt... verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und blinzelte in die ersten warmen Strahlen des Tages... und... bemerkte etwas am Horizont. Ein Fernglas brachte die endgültige Gewissheit, er weckte Robert: "Sie kommen, und sind haben eine ganze Armee!" --- Die Männer und Böcke waren binnen weniger Minuten auf ihren Positionen, hatten sich den natürlichen Gegebenheiten angepasst oder waren ganz mit den Farben des Buschs verschmolzen... die sollten nur kommen! Ihre Position war strategisch günstig, der Wind auf ihrer Seite - es konnte beginnen! Von ihrem Posten aus linste Atlanas immer wieder nervös durch sein Fernglas und stupste schließlich Robert an, der direkt neben ihm ganz die Ruhe selbst war: "Sache ma, was bist du denn so gut drauf, hier ist gleich Krieg!" "Och, soll ich schmollen oder was? Man, die Chancen stehen geil für uns, wir müssen nur warten und diese Dummbratzen haben noch nie was von Taktik gehört, weil sie wahrscheinlich grade schlau genug sind ne Kalschnikow zu halten - da machst du dir Sorgen?!" "Alter, hast du mal geguckt wie viele das sind, das ist halb Afrika!" "Umso mehr Futter für unsere Scharfschützen - by the way...", er schnappte sich sein Funkgerät, "Mellis, wie steht's?" "Och jut s'weit, hab hier genuch Schwatte im Visier... wann ist die große Jagd eröffnet?" "Wenn sie nahe genug dran sind - wir wollen doch nicht unnötig Energie verschwenden... als weißer Tourist ballert man doch auch vom Jeep, wa?" "Da hast du Recht, na denn, over!" "Jo!" --- Die Einheimischen waren etwas skeptisch, was die "Speznas"-Soldaten anging, aber die wussten anscheinend auch wie man nen richtig schönes Geballer abgeben konnte. Instruiert und auf den großen Moment wartend verharrten sie, unter ihnen auch Mbene und Karabo neben Ameli: "Wir nie gedacht einmal Krieg für unseren Tiere zu führen, aber heute entscheidender Tag!" "Allerdings!", lachte die Ziege freundlich, ihre Panzerfaust 44 entsichernd, "ihr könnte stolz auf euch sein - das hier hat noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewagt, und wir werden siegreich aus dieser Schlacht hervorgehen, verlasst euch drauf!" "Beidh tú a chosaint dúinn!" "Oh ja!" --- Da kam die wilde Meute auch schon heulend und brüllend angerannt, ohne Peilung einfach mal rumknallend, Mellis konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als versehentlich einer einem Vorrennenden in den Kopf schoss... na ganz große Klasse, das konnte was werden... vor allem ein ganz schönes Blutbad! "Noch dreihundert... zwei'fuffzich, zwei... hundertfünfz', hundert... fuffzig... JETZT, FEUER FREI!!!" Die Infanterie gab alles, die Scharfschützen rasierten den lautesten Schreihälsen die Birnen weg, MGs ratterten im Takt mir ihren tödlichen Salven Körper zerreißend, Granaten, Minen und Raketen zerfetzten Menschen wie Stofftiere. Der Savannenboden färbte sich tief rot. --- Eine halbe Stunde später war es vorbei. Die Verluste überschaubar, aber doch, sie waren weniger geworden. Robert befahl Waffen einzusammeln und die Verwundeten zu versorgen... und auch wenn Atlanas auf nichts schwor, so schmeckte ihm der Sieg bitter. --- Die Nachrichten gingen um die Welt und schlugen Schlagzeilen über Schlagzeilen. Greenpeace und der WWF jubelten, anderen schmeckte dieser Sieg für die bedrohten Tierarten sehr bitter. Mehrere Eilversammlungen fanden an diesem Abend statt, Söldner entsendet. Das Geschäft durfte nicht so enden! --- Viertes Kapitel: The Fighting Man of the Serengeti and the Helicopter Zwei weitere Tage später Es war still in der Savanne, zu still. Die Tierbefreiungsfront, wie selbstlosen Revolutionäre mittlerweile überall auf dem Globus bekannt waren, hatte sich in ein flaches Grasland zurückgezogen, eine verlassene Lodge war zum Hauptquartier umfunktioniert worden... und es tat sich rein gar nichts! - Na ja, immerhin hatte Atlanas so genug Zeit mit seinen neuen afrikanischen Freunden auf ihren Patrouillengängen die wahre Schönheit des Kontinents zu genießen, so ganz ohne nervige Rentner und mit den besten Fachspezialisten, die man bekommen konnte! "Da, siehst du da, die Gazellen! Sie kommen hierher um die Wurzeln der Dornenbüsche zu fressen, weil sie sehr nahhaft sind und viel Wasser speichern!" Im Fernglas sahen die Tiere wunderschön und anmutig aus... wer sich sowas zu Hause über den Kamin hängt gehört echt verbrannt! --- Das Portal war klein und natürlich gut versteckt, mindestens zwei Ziegen hielten rund um die Uhr Wache, dass auch ja nichts und niemand drankam! Das war zwar recht öde, weil selten etwas passierte, aber... Knister!, blaue Blitze, dieses komische Nebelkram, und Zack! stand Hellje grinsend vor ihnen: "Na, schön am Wache schieben? Wo ist denn euer Oberknallfrosch Robert?" "Draußen, und macht Spaß wie Sau, datt kannste wissen!" "Deswegen frachte ich ja auch nur nochma - na denn, bis nachher, wa?" "Jo." --- "Na das ist ja ne Überraschung, der Hellje persönlich!" "Jo, genau der, und auf Urlaub - habe meine Kräfte mal Angel da gelassen, die ist alt genug und kann ruhig ma nen bisschen mehr Verantwortung übernehmen - übrigens schönen Gruß von deiner Kleinen, so was Süßes und Knuffiges, das hätte ich von ner Kratzbürste und nem durchgeknallten Ziegenkönig gar nicht erwartet!" "Och hör uff du, du oller Schinken, du hast wohl ma wieder nicht jenuch jekifft oder watt... na ja, schön dich hier bei uns zu haben, und danke für die Blumen - jo!" Mbene trat zu ihnen: "Ist ein Freund gekommen?" "Ja, das ist Hellje - Hellje, das ist Mbene, unser Oberranger!" "Angenehm, danke!", die beiden reichten sich die Hände, "sagen Sie bloß, dass sie der Hellje sind, der immer Gras rauchen soll?" "Rooobert!" "Ja irjendwatt musste ich ja am Feuer erzählen, wa?" "Du Schinken! Aber jo, tu ich für mein Leben gern... und der Olle hier auch!" "Hey!" "Na is doch wahr!" "Sie sind schon lustige Russen!", fand der Schwarze kichernd, "aber es ist gut, dass Sie gekommen sind, wir immer brauchen Leute für den Kampf um die Tiere!" "Datt is doch keine Sache, dafür bin ich doch jekommen... und sachts ma, hier is doch eh grad nich viel los - wie wär's denn mit nem Kleinen?" "Was für ein Kleiner?" "Er will einen rauchen, das macht entspannt!" "Ach so... na, ich rauche normalerweise nicht..." "Das ist auch überhaupt nicht schlimm - und das beste ist, es beruhigt die Nerven!" "Na also dann... aber wirklich nur ein ganz kleiner, okay?" "Keine Sorge, datt kriechen wir schon hinne!" Und wenig später hockten die drei unter einen Baum und genossen das Leben in vollen Zügen... --- Ein paar Kilometer entfernt auf einem Hügel "Was siehst du?!" "Nichts, sie tun nichts Auffälliges, alles ruhig!" "Gut, schickt den Helikopter los - der wird unser kleines Problem endlich aus der Welt schaffen!" --- Die Ziegen lieferten sich zur gleichen Zeit mit ihren afrikanischen Freunden ein Fußballmatch auf dem staubigen Hof des alten Ausflugshotels, einen Ball hatte man auch noch auftreiben können! So stand es mittlerweile neun zu neun, das nächste Tor würde entscheiden! "Wir gewinnen!", lachte der Kapitän der Schwarzen, Leutnant Baomba, und bolzte das Leder über das halbe Feld in Richtung Ziegentor, Mellis blockte mit stahlhartem Ziegenschädel ab, Ameli flankte zu einem Untergrundeisenbahner herüber, der mit zwei Kollegen als Dreierkette nach vorne stürmte: "Das glaub ich nicht!" "Wollen sehen!", schallte es zurück und schon waren die Einheimischen wieder im Ballbesitz und droschen ihn den Sozialisten um die Ohren, dass es nur so flatschte, die Zuschauer flippten komplett aus, noch einmal Ziegen, Schwarze, Schwarze und TOOOR!!! "HURRRAAAHHHH!!!" --- ... So, da ich nich weiterkomme und keinen Bock mehr habe noch ewig lange rumzuschimmeln hier alles Weitere: Nachdem also der verdammte Helikopter irgendwas gemacht hatte (ich hab kP weswegen der überhaupt da war) und keine Ahnung, kamen die Freunde auf mysteriöse Art und Weise ins gheime Gelobte Land Afrikas, wo alle Lebewesen frei und unbeschwert... interessiert doch eh keinen: Getroffen haben sie da auf jeden Fall Roberts Opa Edwart II. (ja, den Freizeitimperialisten) und seine Freundin Oreanna, die Göttin der Natur (wer hätt's gedacht?!) und gemeinsam haben sie denn alle Wilderern so richtig hart - ja! ~ UND ENDE!!! (na endlich!) ~ Kategorie:PonyPasta